Question: How many positive divisors of 30! are prime?
The only prime numbers that divide $30!$ are less than or equal to 30.  So 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19, 23, 29 are primes that divide $30!$, and there are $\boxed{10}$ of these.